Beginning (Paradise)
is the first episode of Fafner: Dead Aggressor. It first aired on July 4, 2004 on TV Tokyo in Japan and July 17, 2008 on XEMIT Canal 22 in México. Synopsis When an enormous golden being attacks the peaceful Tatsumiya Island, citizens evacuate the surface to underground protective shelters. Soshi urges Kazuki to fight this horrifying adversary by piloting the Fafner Mark XI FUNimation (Archived). Plot Act One Beneath clouds, a Fafner Mark XI lands on the ground of Tatsumiya Island to fight a Sphinx Type Festum. It wraps its ten tentacles around the Fafner. Kazuki Makabe, cannot move his body nor Fafner Mark XI he is piloting. The Fafner Mark XI is pulled upwards by the tentacles of the Sphinx Type Festum. In extreme pain, Kazuki remembers the voice of his friend, Soshi Minashiro, telling him to feel Fafner itself and to unite with it. Kazuki succeeds and punches the head of the Festum with all his might. Sometime in the past, on Tatsumiya Island, Kazuki and his friends hide in a tree with radio equipment. In the present, a boat rides the waves towards Tatsumiya Island, on the boat is Soshi Minashiro. At the , Kazuki walks down the stairs with his school bag in his hand and sees his father, Fumihiko Makabe, making a clay pot on a wheel, he says to Fumihiko that he will see him later and Fumihiko responds. Kazuki sees a photo of his mother and leaves the store. At , Yumiko Tomi asks her mother, Chirizu Tomi, where her sister, Maya Tomi, is. Maya has already left, Yumiko asks if her club had morning practice, but she told her mother that her class wasn't having practice today so Yumiko concludes that she probably went to Hazama's again. At Shoko Hazama's house, Maya opens the door to Shoko's room, and sees that Shoko is on the bed stroking her pet cat, Coo. Shoko can not attend school today so Maya decides to stay with Shoko. Shoko says to Maya that the day prior, her mom scolded her because Maya would indeed be late for class if she visited her. Maya assures her she can leave on time as she can get run pretty fast. At the Kaname residence, Sakura Kaname leaves to go to school on schedule. She salutes her father, Seiichiro, who is doing calligraphy at his table, he says goodbye to his daughter. Maya walks her bike up the road by the school with Kouyou Kasuga, who asks how Shoko is doing, Maya says Shoko's still not well yet but she is sure Shoko will be better soon. At the docks, Soshi has docked his ship, the and a man from the gives Soshi a package, and tells Soshi to be careful because it is an important book. He looks up at Tatsumiya island and then ventures into the forest, placing his right hand upon the trunk of the tree he and his friends were hiding in all those years ago. Later, he is at school and his father, Kouzou Minashiro, asks him if he came back on this morning's boat, he replies yes and explains that he was late because he was in putting the report over at CDC. Kouzou congratulates him and is sure that he has learned a lot, the Kouzou looks at the sky through the window and tells him that today's sunset is going to be a very special color. At 14:20, Karin Kuramae bumps into Soshi, making him drop his package on the floor. She is surprised to see him back and picks up his package off the floor. Soshi is then spotted by his friends, Kouyou Kasugai and Mamoru Kodate. Mamoru wonders if the package Soshi has is the latest issue of a manga he is fond of and runs up towards Karin. Across the room, sitting at her desk, Maya asks Soshi about his supposed visit to Tokyo. Soshi is confused but gives a response when Karin tilts her glasses. He says it is just an ordinary place. Maya thought he would've met some celebrities but unfortunately, he didn't. He asks Maya about their friend, Kazuki. According to Maya, Kazuki left with Kenji after class was dismissed. Outside, Kazuki is sparring with Kenji. Meanwhile, Yukie Kariya, who has learned that Soshi is back, whispers to Kouzou supposing she won't be visiting Kouzou at home any more. Kazuki easily and stoically dodges all the punches Kenji throws at him. Kazuki then has a weird feeling and runs a way, telling Kenji he's had enough for today. The birds of the island flock together and Shoko's cat looks towards her bedroom window. A voice asks "Are you there?". Fumihiko runs out of his store to look at the sky, accidentally breaking a pot and wonders if "they" have found them. Strange noises come out of the speaker in the classroom that Kouyou, Mamoru, Maya and Karin are in. Yumiko, wearing a lab-coat, exits the building she was in during the morning. The word "Alvis" appears on a television screen and there is a public announcement to inform that the entire island is under emergency alert and that all residents should evacuate from their homes and go to the assigned shelters immediately. Waiting at a shelter entrance is Yukie, Kouyou introduces himself to her, she checks his identity on the touchscreen by the door and allows him into the shelter. She utters to herself that there is nothing she can do and then tells the many students inside the shelter that they will have to study on their own for a while. In a control room, Yumiko says that the system wide link up is completed, Kiyomi Kaname (Sakura's mother) has confirmed the multiphase oscillation wave and Soshi says that the target's mass is still increasing. Fumihiko suspects it could be a Sphinx type. Kouzou asks about Solomon's Prophecy; according to Kiyomi, it hasn't started yet and so Kouzou gives the order to measure the mass and search for the enemy. Yumiko broadcasts Kouzou's order to issue a code red alert and all personnel to take class 3 battle-stations. Kiyomi prepares to unfold the Welle Shield. Maya rides her bike on the island in search of a shelter, after a man tells her that there's no shelter entrance over at her location, she notices that the Sun is being blocked by the dispersal of the reflective camouflage cover that is required for the Welle Shield. After Yumiko tells Kouzou that they can now unfold the Welle Shield, Kouzou asks his son if all the residents of the island been evacuated, Shoshi replies that 93.7% of the total population and Kouzou is thus eager to destroy the Festum. With 20 seconds to launch, Kiyomi gives her husband, Seiichirou, some encouragement as he is piloting the Bergelmir unit. As the Bergelmir aircraft launches, the shelter rumbles, most students, including Kouyou appear concerned and confused but Kazuki sits on a wall panel, calm and composed with his eyes closed. Sirens sound all over the island. Maya has not yet found a shelter and arrives at Shoko's home. She hugs Shoko at the entrance. Shoko want's to know what happened as everyone is gone. Coo's run away, too, Maya assures Shoko that Coo has gone to a safe place until the this is over and tells Shoko that that is what they're going to do. They see in the distance that the target have made contact with the first Welle Shield, which is what Soshi tells Kouzou. Kiyomi also tells him that the output is dropping and Yumiko adds that the target will break through the shield. Kouzou oders the activation of Waffe Laden. Walls rise up from the roads of Tatsumiya and on the cost, missile launchers appear. Kiyomi has completed the switching over to Waffe Laden. Shoshi has detected no change in the target's trajectory. Yumiko says that the target is within scanning range and redirects the visual feed to the main screen. The staff watch intently at a large whirlwind above the water. Soshi says that this is Festum. Act Two The large whirlwind continues to spin. Kouzou tells his son that this is not even close to being Festum. Yumiko's readings show a semi-metallic element with a density of 2.33 and an atomic weight of 28.0855. The Sphinx Type Festum takes its shape. Yumiko cannot help but call the Festum beautiful, Kouzou says that beauty is not necessarily mankind's ally. Stats Characters #Kazuki Makabe00:35 #Hiroto Douma01:54 #Soshi Minashiro01:54 #Maya Toomi01:54 #Shoko Hazama01:54 #Fumihiko Makabe03:38 #Yumiko Toomi03:57 (speaking), 04:04 #Chizuru Toomi04:03 #Coo04:14 Mecha #Fafner Mark XI00:25 # Quotes Songs Trivia References 01